se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Japón-ONU/ONU
Secretarios Generales de la ONU con mandatarios japoneses António Guterres= António Guterres Taro Aso - Sin imagen.jpg| Visiting United Nations High Commissioner for Refugees Antonio Guterres (R) shakes hands with Japanese Foreign Minister Taro Aso prior to their talks at the Iikura guesthouse in Tokyo, 05 December 2006 António Guterres - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Courtesy Call on Prime Minister Shinzo Abe by Mr. António Guterres, United Nations High Commissioner for Refugees (Photo: Cabinet Public Relations Office) |-| Ban Ki-moon= Ban Ki-moon Akihito - Ban Ki-moon.jpg| UNSG Ban Ki-moon's visit to Japan for the G8 Summit in Hokkaido (2008). Japan UN Archives Yoshirō Mori - Sin imagen.jpg| United Nations Secretary General Ban Ki-Moon (R) greets former Japanese Prime Minister Yoshiro Mori during a bilatral meeting at the United Nations, 24 September 2007. Yori is at the UN to address the UN General Assembly. AFP PHOTO/Emmanuel DUNAND Ban Ki-moon - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| Minister of Foreign Affairs and Trade of the Republic of Korea Pays a Courtesy Call on Prime Minister. Photo: Prime Minister of Japan Ban Ki-moon - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Yasuo Fukuda (R) shakes hands with United Nations Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon during a greeting ceremony hosted by Fukuda on the first official day of the G8 Hokkaido Toyako Summit, at Lake Toyoko in Hokkaido Prefecture, northern Japan, July 7, 2008. (Xinhua Photo) Ban Ki-moon - Taro Aso.jpg| Prime Minister Taro Aso and Secretary General Ban Ki- moon (Cabinet Public Relations Office photo) Ban Ki-moon - Yukio Hatoyama.jpg| Prime Minister Hatoyama and UN Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon (© Cabinet Public Relations Office) Ban Ki-moon - Naoto Kan.jpg| Courtesy Call on Mr. Naoto Kan, Prime Minister of Japan by Mr. Ban Ki-Moon, Secretary-General of the United Nations (Photo: Cabinet Public Relations Office) Ban Ki-moon - Yoshihiko Noda.jpg| Photograph of Prime Minister Noda meeting with Secretary-General of the United Nations Ban Ki-moon . Photo Cabinet Public Relations Office Ban Ki-moon - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon meets with Shinzo Abe, Prime Minister of Japan. UN Photo/Rick Bajornas |-| Kofi Annan= Kofi Annan Akihito - Sin imagen.jpg| United Nations Secretary General Kofi Annan and Emperor Akihito shake hands prior to their meeting at the Imperial Palace on October 21, 1998 in Tokyo, Japan. Keizō Obuchi - Sin imagen.jpg| UN'S KOFI ANNAN MEETS JAPANESE PM KEIZO OBUCHI IN TOKYO. By Reuters Photographer / AP Kofi Annan - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| Prime Minister Yoshiro Mori with United Nations Secreary-General Kofi Annan. japan.kantei.go.jp Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Kofi Annan.jpg| Prime Minister Koizumi Shakes Hands with the UN Secretary General Kofi Annan. Photo: Prime Minister of Japan Taro Aso - Sin imagen.jpg| Visiting UN Secretary General Kofi Annan (L) and Japanese Foreign Minister Taro Aso shake hands while sharing a laugh prior to their talks at the Iikura guesthouse in Tokyo, 17 May 2006. Yukio Hatoyama - Sin imagen.jpg| ACTIVITIES OF SECRETARY-GENERAL IN JAPAN, 22-25 JANUARY A visit to the head office of the national broadcasting foundation, NHK, was followed by a news conference at the National Press Club and a meeting with Yukio Hatoyama, the leader of the opposition Democratic Party, during which Japan’s development assistance and contribution to peacekeeping operations were discussed. 26 JANUARY 2001 UN Kofi Annan - Naoto Kan.jpg| Secretary-General Kofi Annan (right) meets with Naoto Kan, President of the Democratic Party. Photo: UN Kofi Annan - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Shinzo Abe and Kofi Annan, ships in the night |-| Boutros Boutros-Ghali= Boutros Boutros-Ghali Akihito - Boutros Boutros-Ghali.jpg| Emperor Akihito's visit to the UN (1994). Japan UN Archives Kiichi Miyazawa - Sin imagen.jpg| United Nations Secretary General Boutros Boutros-Ghali (R) and Japanese Prime Minister Kiichi Miyazawa review an honor guard during the welcoming ceremony at the Akasaka Guesthouse in Tokyo, 16 February 1993. |-| Javier Pérez de Cuéllar= Javier Pérez de Cuéllar Javier Pérez de Cuéllar - Zenkō Suzuki.jpg| Secretary-General Meets with Japanese Prime Minister. UN Photo/Yutaka Nagata Javier Pérez de Cuéllar - Noboru Takeshita.jpg| Associated Press El primer ministro japonés, Noboru Takeshita , izquierda, se encuentra con el secretario general Javier Pérez de Cuellar en las Naciones Unidas el miércoles. AP |-| Kurt Waldheim= Kurt Waldheim Kakuei Tanaka - Kurt Waldheim.jpg| SYND 14-2-73 WALDHEIM MEETS JAPANESE FOREIGN MINISTER TANKA. AP Archive Fuentes Categoría:Japón-ONU